Trop timide ou trop lâche ?
by CloOm
Summary: Depuis quelques temps Natasha et Clint se sont mis en tête de caser le leader des Avengers, mais il y a un détail qu'ils ignorent...


Bonjour, ceci est la première fic Avengers que je poste, et j'espère ne pas être trop OOC (ma plus grande angoisse dans une fic quand j'écris). C'est en regardant Captain America 2 que cette idée m'est venu à l'esprit, vous vous en serez douté en lisant une partie des dialogues reprit directement du film... J'espère que ce one-shot vous plaira, bonne lecture.

* * *

Natasha, Clint, Thor et Bruce étaient installé tranquillement dans la cuisine quand Steve entra, fraîchement douché après sa course matinale. Il salua tout le monde et se dirigea vers la cafetière dont il avait finalement compris le fonctionnement pendant que Natasha le regardait faire quelques secondes avant de se décider à remettre un sujet sur la table.

« C'est quand que tu vas te décider à sortir un peu, Steve ? »

« Comment ça ? » demanda le blond en se retournant, il s'inquiéta en voyant le sourire en coin de la rousse.

« Si tu demandes à Kristen du service statistique de sortir avec toi je suis sûr qu'elle serait d'accord. »

« C'est certain, je l'ai encore croisé hier, elle m'a demandé de tes nouvelles. » enchérit Clint.

« C'est pour ça que je ne lui demande pas. »

Derrière sa tasse de café, Bruce souriait, depuis quelques temps les deux agents du SHIELD s'étaient mis en devoir de trouver une petite amie au leader des Avengers. Si seulement ils savaient…

« Trop timide ou trop lâche ? »

« Trop occupé. »

« Vraiment ? Tu passes tes journées soit à t'entraîner, soit à lire ou dessiner. Tu devrais trouver de la place dans ton emploi du temps pour un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un, comme Kristen… »

« Je suis pas sûr que tout le monde apprécie si je le faisais. »

« Et qui pourrait bien désapprouver ? »

« La personne avec qui je sors. »

Clint recracha la gorgée de café qu'il venait de prendre, Natasha souleva les sourcils de surprise, celle-là elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, Thor pencha la tête sur le côté semblant étudier le Capitaine, et Bruce observait la scène amusé.

« La personne avec qui tu sors ? Et depuis quand il y a une personne ? » interrogea la russe.

« Quelques semaines. »

« Wow, attends on revient en arrière deux minutes, alors tu es en couple depuis qu'on essaie de te caser, et tu nous as rien dit. » répliqua l'archer.

« Je… »

« Qui est-ce ? On la connait ? »

« Oh oui. » répondit Bruce à la place du blond.

« Attends tu sais qui c'est Bruce, tu savais qu'il avait quelqu'un et tu nous as rien dit ? » demanda Clint en regardant le médecin, qui sentit un autre regard sur lui et se tourna vers Steve qui le fixait.

Bruce acquiesça, et sans lâcher Steve du regard déclara :

« Mais je ne vous direz rien, c'est à Steve de le faire, s'il le souhaite. »

Clint se désintéressa du brun et sursauta en entendant la voix de Thor à sa droite.

« Steven, je suis ravi pour toi, et j'espère que cette personne te rends heureux, je serais honoré de la rencontrer. »

Le Capitaine offrit un rapide sourire au demi-dieu, avant de sonder les personnes lui faisant face, se demandant comment ils allaient prendre la nouvelle, parce que vu la situation il ne s'en sortirait pas sans avoir dévoilé le nom de la personne avec qu'il sortait. Thor était enthousiasme à la nouvelle, mais le serait-il autant par la suite, et les deux agents qui le scrutaient comme si le nom de la mystérieuse personne allait s'afficher sur son front, l'angoissait. Finalement le doux sourire de Banner et son léger hochement de tête le rassurèrent, il avait l'impression que le médecin savait exactement ce qui le tourmentait et qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à craindre des réactions des autres.

« Quelle fille on connait qui pourrait sortir avec notre Captaine, Tasha ? »

Natasha n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Tony fit son apparition pas encore complètement réveillé.

« Anthony, bonjour ! » le milliardaire sursauta et écarquilla les yeux quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Thor, saluer les gens avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de prendre leur première tasse de café est fortement déconseillé. »

« Surtout les génie, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope. » s'amusa Clint.

« Mais nous sommes sur une question importante ce matin. »

« Vraiment ? J'écoute, en tant que génie, comme l'a précisé Clint, je devrais être en mesure de répondre. » déclara le brun en se servant une tasse de café avant de venir s'appuyer au comptoir près de Steve pour faire face aux quatre autres.

« Le Cap n'est plus célibataire, mais on n'a toujours pas réussit à lui soutirer le nom de sa dulcinée. Et Bruce ne veux rien dire non plus. »

« Bruce est au courant ? » demanda l'ingénieur en fixant son partenaire de science.

« C'était accidentel. »

« Je vois. » sourit Tony, avant de se tourner vers Steve. « Alors, mon cher Capitaine qui est cette mystérieuse personne ? J'espère qu'elle est consciente de la chance qu'elle a de pouvoir sortir avec Captain America. »

« Je ne sais pas Tony. Mais j'ai tout autant de chance que cette personne. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. » souffla le blond avant de se pencher et d'embrasser Tony en prenant son visage en coupe dans ses mains.

Clint s'étouffa sur son café, Bruce souriait du bonheur de ses amis, Natasha préparait déjà mentalement plusieurs vengeance sur Tony si celui-ci venait à faire souffrir Steve, et Thor félicita ses deux amis avec enthousiasme.


End file.
